Tuesdays with 'kashi
by KASINAMANEH
Summary: Iruka needs help and Kakashi wants to do something. the problem is could this guy really help or would he just make it more complicated. kakairu!
1. Chapter 1: the hardworking sensei

**Tuesdays with 'kashi**

By: russet-fangs

**Author's notes: **this story is dedicated to my Onii-chan Emil who always gives me good advices and irog, snotty chim-chim, whom I missed so much.

**Warning:** severe grammatical and typo errors. Many rejected my offer for proof-reading. Sorry to tell that. another warning is that this story is not just plain friendship between two men. it's l o v e...love

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is not mine, I assure you.

Watch out for mush… the author deserves some confidence. I'm gonna make you proud, Onii-chan

**Chapter 1: The hard-working sensei**

"LET'S KICK THOSE ASS!!"

"konohamaru don't pull my glasses!"

"watch out for chalk dust shower!!!"

"I bet you didn't do your assignment!! Bwahaha!! I'm better than you!!"

ahh..the messy, chaotic room of Konoha's soon-to-be ninjas. Chalks flying everywhere, sleeping students, fights among the juveniles, drawing marks on every space in the wall, the hot summer sun… this is the everyday scenery Iruka-sensei views. As he tiredly calms the kiddos, his mind ached for peace.

"pls…tone down your voices…" he warned hopelessly. Though he knows that he needs to stay strong for these new generation, it's not his fault to find it hard sometimes.

He looked at them, all dirty and giddy, smiled and massaged his temples. Evenly walking towards the seats, he glanced at the clock and suddenly felt dread. One more hour to go…

"iruka-sensei…I think I hurt my toes…", a tiny, squeky voice told him. Iruka looked behind him and saw Michiru, the daughter of one of the landowners in Konoha. she was a sweet girl with hazy brown eyes. indeed, looking at her feet, the kid has a wound.

He smiled once more, for encouragement, and tapped her shoulder. He tried to touch the wounded area but the girl moved it away.

"let Iruka-sensei look at your wound, he would make it go away…"

"eeh..Iruka-sensei…doesn't do healing! He just smiles and teach! Don't worry! I'll go to my mother later and let her treat me!"

Iruka smiled once again, knowing that the girl had said the truth. His teaching made all his talents, as a ninja fade. His memories of fighting for a mission are getting blurred and his life has gotten monotonous. But, he loves teaching and in his life, he felt no regrets. His whole existence needs no more adventure. He just wonders when he would settle down. You know the sort of marrying a woman and settling down. He has been a busy man and his only way of relaxing is thinking of what would his destiny have for him.

"alright…but if it hurts..tell me, ok?"

"sure thing, sensei" she beamed at him and walked away.

The only problem he faces now is that, from what he observed weeks ago, these kids whom he has grown to love have somewhat been distant to him. he couldn't figure much and after long hours of thinking, still no clear answer. Maybe his low-level ninja makes his student feel that he isn't qualified. Maybe he is making too much mistakes. Maybe he is too strict. Maybe he is too loose. Or maybe he is just thinking too much.

"IRUUUUUKAAAAAA-SEEEEEENSEEEEEEEIII!!"

His trail of thoughts shattered as the kids chanted his name in chorus. Focusing his eyes as to what seemed like a revolution, the chuunin patiently made an inquiring look.

"it's time already! You need to dismiss us, Iruka-sensei", someone said from the back as was sooned joined in at by the others.

"uhh…hmm…", Iruka responded. He adjusted his position and heaved a sigh.

"alright…but be sure to answer your assignments. See you all tomorrow."

"haha! Iruka-sensei forgot!! There's no classes tomorrow!!"

with that, the students marched away with a barricade of noise. Iruka watched them, sinking again into his deep thoughts. There's something wrong with him…came the conclusion.

"oi! Iruka-sensei…what's wrong?"

Absent-mindedly he answered, "I don't know either…"

"WHAT!!!"

Naruto screamed into his former teacher's ears and startled the poor guy. The latter tilted his head and stared wide-eyed at his almost-son.

"what's wrong!!! Answer me!"

Naruto panicked and waggled his finger at anything he suspects as the cause of the problem. He scratched his head and pointed at the children.

"are they making you stressed, Iruka-sensei?"

"iie..naruto… don't mind my answer earlier. i'm fine now, don't worry"

"ooohhh…I'm soo not going to believe you!!!"

"…nobody does, I suppose…", the older man whispered.

"WHAT!!"

iruka smiled at the blonde mop. He really is concerned, looking at his flaming red face, out of sheer panic.

"Iruka-sensei!! I think…you need help. you're not feeling good! There's something wrong!!! I know...don't deny it!!"

"Naruto…you don't have to. I mean I don't have to. I'm fine, see?"

"NO…you are not fine!"

"but…if you tell anyone that I'm sick or something's wrong with me, nobody would teach the children"

"but!! But!!"

"no buts..now. I just need some rest. Ok?"

"…"

"I'll be going now"

Naruto followed his sensei's footsteps and went the other way. He pondered to himself while walking distractedly on the road.

Of course, the caring teacher of team 7 was there to see it all. He purposely bumped himself on Naruto and smiled sheepishly under his mask.

"Good evening, Naruto. How are you doing today?"

"I'm good, kakashi-sensei…but you see…I'm worried about Iruka-sensei"

"what about him?", he said knowing fully well what would be the answer but shot the question just for the hell of it.

"he seems troubled by something"

"how do you think I can help?"

"YOU WANT TO HELP?"

"why wouldn't I, iruka's like a family"

"HONTOU!!?"

"yes naruto… so maybe I could talk to him and such. But he seems like the shy-type"

"I bet he is!!"

"I know!", he planned it really well, huh?

"What it is!! Tell me!!", Naruto grinned at the older, lazy man.

"tell Iruka that you want him to meet someone that can absolutely help him!"

"what!! I would refer you to iruka-sensei!! He thinks of you as perverted!!"

_sure he does_, Kakashi thought. "I cant help him if he's scared of me"

"oh!"

"…?"

"I would tell him, you're not perverted and and and…COULD YOU STOP READING THAT PORN MAGAZINE WHEN YOU'RE WITH IRUKA-SENSEI!?"

"uhh…yes?"

"ALRIGHT! I'LL TELL HIM TOMORROW!"

"ok"

"do you really think we can help him?"

"of course, don't you trust me?"

"errr…"

"I'll be going now, I have a meeting"

"that one in the old hag's office?"

"yes"

"that started 4 hours ago!"

"uhh..yeah..see ya"

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke and left Naruto thinking that he has made a very wrong decision.

Ooo000ooO

Hope you enjoyed it. I'll be posting the next chapter next week so please read and review. I don't mind criticisms as long as it has a hint of truth. Thanks for everybody who will read.


	2. Chapter 2: a great show

**Tuesdays with 'kashi**

Disclaimer: I don't own, really

**Chapter 2: Signs of loneliness**

**Ooo000ooO**

"Do I really have to do this, now?"

The almost pleading voice of Kakashi-sensei was heard as he rhythmically scratch the back of his head. His student, Naruto, is currently making him change into someone new. They weren't really arguing but the turn of events suggests otherwise.

"It's the only way…", the blond boy whined. He was quite serious on doing these things especially if it concerns his closest friend.

You might remember that Kakashi told Naruto to convince Iruka that this jounin of a man is capable of helping with emotional problems. Of course, the other man is not stupid and therefore, didn't believe what Naruto has said. Unable to think of other ways, the poor, pitiful boy resorted to fibbing about an imaginable person.

_Flashback_

_"Naruto…I really don't need this", Iruka explained half-heartedly._

_"oooh!! But I already asked someone!!"_

_"I told you that I'm not interested in talking with Kakashi-sensei about my problems"_

_"BUT!!! BUT!!...Uhhh…uhh…THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!!!"_

_The words tumbled out from his mouth like waterfall and he couldn't stop when he saw the glint on the older man's eyes. it was as if that one small white lie could bring hope to his almost father. He then struggled to tell...err…lie more about the person._

_"Could this person really help me?"_

_"Of course she is!!!"_

_"She?"_

_"Err..yeah!!!"_

_"Hmm.."_

_"IRUKA-SENSEI!! DON'T REFUSE NOOOOWW!!"_

_"Alright..."_

_End of flashback _

For the umpteenth time, Naruto heaved a sigh. He was tired of explaining and forming and planning and figuring things out.

"You're the only person I could turn to right now"

That did it, Naruto said the words. Though Kakashi need no encouraging (he tries to sound unconvinced), Naruto pleaded to him like he was some sort of god. kakashi smiled at his student and straightened his posture.

"Alright! I'll do it now"

Some hand signs, a puff of smoke and there was it.

"wooooow…"

a beautiful lady with long white hair, nutrient-rich bosoms, skin as smooth as milk, eyelashes long as the hays of the field, lips as red as blood and body covered with nothing else than clouds came into the picture.

"Oh…my…god"

"Stop staring at me, Naruto and give me some shirt"

"YES SIR!! I mean..ma'am!!"

The said boy scampered out and scavenged for some female clothes leaving the lovely female alone and shivering. After a few more minutes of waiting, Kakashi, the new counselor and soon-to-be adviser of Iruka, is ready.

"he's gonna be thrilled!!!! Kakashi-sensei, do you think he would believe us?"

"why not?"

" uhh..nothing!"

"then let's go and kick some ass!!"

"WHHHHAAAT!?"

"I only meant the first part"

Inwardly kakashi's heart throbbed and giggled. it would be his first time to talk seriously with Iruka and nothing's gonna stop him. he was tired of bumping into him once in a while and just getting a good greeting.

He knew the man's story and the pain he was put through everyday. Kakashi was sure he could help but he might add a little spice on it all. His main plan was thrown away replaced by a much more attractive offer.

As they walked around the village, he noticed that everybody was looking at him with some kind of awe. He smirked happily, drowned by glory, and sunk dead with pride. He walked much more girly now knowing full well that he would attract too much attention which he liked so much. Naruto couldn't help himself from laughing all the way down to Iruka's apartment.

"you should stop that once we get on the doorstep"

"but!! You're so GIRLY", and another bunch of laughter ensues.

They stepped onto the cemented threshold and knocked twice. Nobody answered. They repeated again and soon, the little boy was starting to get pissed. It was so not like Iruka-sensei being late to go home.

"maybe- "

"Naruto!! I'm so sorry!!"

the sound of the teacher's voice felt like heaven for the two visitors. They turned around and observed his tired face.

"I was caught up by Gai-sensei. He was all looking gloomy and such so I talked to him and walked him home"

"nah..it's ok!"

"let's go in?"

"sure!!"

"uhh..Naruto..would you mind telling me who this person you're with?"

"ok! She's the person I'm talking about"

"oh"

Kakashi fidgeted slightly as he was being addressed. Naruto described him in ways opposite to what he really is. The most difficult part there is that Naruto said that this woman is thoroughly pissed by porn. Oh noes…

Before Naruto could tell more stories about him, Kakashi coughed and offered his hand to Iruka. The latter was startled and started blushing. The white-headed man was puzzled but liked the reaction. Soon the two was shaking hands while completely ignoring Naruto.

Spotting sasuke from million miles away, Naruto said that he must go now for reasons that he needed to settle something with his raven-haired teammate.

The couple, (kakashi and iruka) watched as Naruto raced his way onto Sasuke's place. After moments of silence, Kakashi started their conversation.

"I think we should go inside"

"um yeah"

Iruka smiled to him and let him enter the door first. Sitting on the first seat he eyed on, Kakashi took in the aroma of his friend's home. It was warm, comfy and clean unlike his room full of trash, unwashed bed sheets and cold surroundings.

"what's your name?"

"kakashi"

"hmm?"

"ka-ka-shi"

"…"

"…"

Kakashi's thoughts was like, _what's wrong with this guy?_ The sudden question began to answer itself as he mentally slapped his head with his stupidity.

"Kakashi…isn't that a guy's name?"

"Well, my parents are stupid for not naming me better"

"…"

"nanda?"

Iruka excuse himself to the kitchen as he figure out what this woman is. There was something seriously familiar with the female's personality…so much like….but it can't be, can it? kakashi-sensei, the guy one, would not be too drunk to do such things and besides, Naruto said that this girl doesn't like porn. She would never be kakashi in female form.

It dawned on the older man that he has set down on the wrong foot. He was a she now! dammit! He should blush like a girl, sit like a girl, giggle like a girl… he needs to talk to him right now and get this straight.

Kakashi stood up and went to find his patient. He found him cooking dinner with a dirty, worn-out apron.

"iruka-kun…I'm sorry if I acted tactlessly. Did I offended you? I'm here because Naruto said I could offer my advices to you.", kakashi's words fell like feathers in the air.

"oh..it's alright. I'm not really offended with that sort. Thank you for your effort in helping me."

"shall we start now?"

"ahh…could you please wait for a minute. Are you eating here for dinner?"

Kakashi went to his spot and waited, after answering iruka's entire offer of comfort. He smiled goofily to himself while waiting.

Iruka then appeared and settled down some tea.

"ano…what should I say?", Iruka started.

"tell me what comes into your mind"

"oh"

"…?"

"ahh! You see…I'm quite disturbed most of the time."

"continue"

"I'm feeling that the children don't like me anymore. They are getting too distant and as their teacher those circumstances should be avoided at all costs."

Kakashi grunted for him to continue.

"um..i'm feeling depressed over small things nowadays, I don't know why. Maybe I'm too stressed about things. what should I do?"

"don't worry…I know what you're going through. Those are signs of loneliness."

"WHAT?"

**ooo000ooo**

**author's notes: **so what do you think? Iruka's not getting real advice you know. Please read…I'll try to update. This would be my first time to write a kakairu fic and I'm feeling that I should stop this. Sorry for any grammatical and typo errors. Thanks


	3. one guy too many

**Tuesdays with 'kashi**

Author's notes: fag, you're IT… haha. I feel so damn stupid today. I do regret writing useless stories. At least, somebody likes it. Thanks for my reviewers. Love ya all. Sorry for any known grammatical, typo and plot errors. I don't edit, that's what. My proofreader is busy on her par-tei

Warning: too good for your health, yaoi…tsk tsk

Disclaimer: I don't own, keep the lawsuit.

**Chapter 3: One guy too many**

"Iruka-kun, face it. You're having problems with living alone."

"I..I..just… well…damn!"

"I can help you with those things…really."

"IT'S NOT EVEN RELATED TO MY EXPERIENCE"

"Calm down please, you're hyperventilating like a kiddo"

"hmph"

Kakashi is more fascinated than fascinated. Iruka was blushing madly while pouting like a doggie. And everyone knows that he _loves_ doggies. He just wanted to hug the poor guy there and there.

"Do you feel cold in the night?"

The teacher, sensing no trouble about answering with what he thinks as a change-of-topic-question, answered yes.

"Do you have a hard time doing all the house works?"

"Well, yes…where is this leading to?"

"ah..clueless!"

Iruka didn't know how to respond to that so he just kept quiet. While kakashi ( the female one) scribbles happily on his handy-dandy notebook.

Actually, Kakashi just do doodles on his pad, he brought one just to prove his professionalism. The younger of the two men, assuming we see through Kakashi's dirty little trick, isn't much of a pervert so he couldn't follow the thought of one.

"do you think my voice is good, Iruka-_kun_"

"uhh…well…it is beautiful"

"ahh…"

The silver-haired feline, smiled sweetly, attacking the depths of the heart of Iruka. She is flirting, I tell you! iruka fidgeted slightly on his seat. And their closeness doesn't help at all.

"Do you think it's nice to hear such voice in the morning and/or after your busy day at work?"

"Well, it's nice to hear it all the time"

iruka answered innocently, too innocently at that to make Kakashi go into bouncy and super flirty mood.

"so…would you like to keep me?"

"…"

"hmm? Iruka-kun?"

"what are you referring to? If you want to be my adviser then yes, I will hire you."

iruka, even though this woman is scaring the hell out of him, has no heart for making her sad. He would hire her and make her keep him company in times of need. Maybe, he really is lonely. He doesn't know much but she looks professional to him. we should all assume that Iruka hasn't seen a true blue counselor.

"I mean more than that"

"huh?"

"ahh…ok. I understand that we should take it more slowly."

"ok"

"so…iruka-kun, when are you-"

the cuckoo clock suddenly rang 6:00 and Iruka jumped from his seat. We needed to check the papers and prepare quizzes, cook dinner, clean his room, feed the cats, feed the stray dogs, see if Naruto is ok, tell kakashi to come early, remind Tsunade-sama….

"gomen, Kakashi-san, I do have a lot of things to do."

"oh"

"ahh! Please don't be sad….we can do this every week! I really appreciate your effort to help me in this."

"ok…when?"

"um..every Saturday?"

"no..i have to go help the hokage with her paper works"

"Sunday?"

"I need to prepare a lesson plan"

"so when?"

"every Tuesday would be good"

"alright!"

nothings gonna alter Kakashi's uber bouncy mood. She grinned happily and hugged iruka abruptly.

This seems to shock him very so but managed pat her back. Kakashi left in a hurry, remembering that he has a meeting with an Anbu member 2 hours earlier.

Being a gentleman, he escorted her to the doorsteps and offered to take her home.

"nah Iruka! You're such a gentleman but I can go home alone now"

kakashi tapped his (iruka's) cheeks which promptly turned red. She then started walking onto the dark alley, waving a goodbye before disappearing into the night.

Alone, Kakashi turned into his normal male self and smiled foolishly to himself.

"Tuesdays huh? Not so bad…"

"there you are Kakashi!! Where have you been! I've been waiting for 2 hours and 32 minutes with 43 seconds…"

"I was lost… in my journey towards love"

the dog-masked Anbu sighed to himself and said, "fuck you"

"who will?"

"argh…"

so there goes the day…a fulfilling one for Kakashi.

Ooo000ooO

Author's notes: I need help for the 4th chapter. Review and suggest please. Sorry for being such a lazy bum.


End file.
